


Mithril and Quicksilver

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, This kind of just happen, Thranduil is a serious badass, crossover fic, post....I don't even know Thor one maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings





	Mithril and Quicksilver

“Let me see if I understand you.” 

Thranduil Elvenking, King and Lord of the Greenwood, steepled his hand elegantly in front of his lips and regarded the man before him with an air of boredom. “You claim that you are a god,” his cold blue eyes ran over the man, taking in his torn, but once regal looking robes of gold and green, “From the land of Asgard.” One slender blonde brow rose in obvious disbelief. 

From where he stood before the huge throne of the Elvenking, Loki too raised an eyebrow, in mock surprise. For he was, after all, a very good actor. “I would not lie to one such as you, o wise King.” He purred, words sliding from his tongue like quicksilver. “For what I say is true.” “And yet,” mused Thranduil, “in all my years, I have never heard of this, “Asgard”.” 

Dressed in silver robes, his hair seeming to shine with an unearthly light, long paled fingers bearing rings of silver, gold, and mithril, Thranduil cut an impressive figure. Everything about him, from the way he sat, legs crossed, head tilted back slightly, lounging on his huge throne as if the world existed only to serve him, to the bored drawl in which he spoke, screamed of power and confidence. Loki knew, without a doubt, that the man before him was not a being to be trifled with.

“Let us say,” Thranduil’s commanding voice resonated around the hall, “That I believe you. Why have you come before me, Loki of Asgard?” 

Here it was. The moment the trickster had been waiting for. He swept forwards into a smooth bow. “I simply ask for assistance. A place to rest and recuperate until my strength is such that I might return to my own land.” His emerald eyes met the elf king’s, “And perhaps, and alliance between your people and mine.” Of course, he meant himself. He had no “people.” 

Thranduil stared at the strange being before him, considering the proposition. Lazily, he toyed with a strand of his silvery hair, twisting it around a slender finger. Finally, after what seemed like an age to Loki, the elf spoke.

“I will help you, fallen godling.” Loki internally snarled at the title. He was no godling. He was a god! He should be a king! But he kept his calm, as Thranduil continued. “You may stay in my kingdom while you regain your strength, and you will have your alliance.” Was that a sneer Loki detected in the elf’s voice on that last word? The King made a gesture with his hand, and the two guards who had until then, stood silently by the door, approached and bowed. “Find this man chambers, he will be treated as a guest.” Thranduil commanded. The guards nodded. “Follow us.” One said, not making eye contact with Loki. Once again, the god itched to show these elves that they should respect, should fear him, but he restrained himself, and turned to follow the guards from the throne room.

As they reached the large archway at the end of the hall, Thranduil’s voice rang out once again, loud and authoritative. “You have gotten what you wanted, godling, but be warned. I am not one to be tricked or betrayed. Consider your actions in my domain carefully. You would not want me as an enemy.” And Loki, as powerful as he was, did not doubt the elf’s words.


End file.
